1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dispensig devices, and more particularly to such devices for selectively dispensing at least two flowable substances.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Devices of the type in the present field of the invention are known, for example, as soap or toothpaste dispensers. A certain quantity of flowable substance may readily be removed from the container by depression of a push-button integral therewith.
However, the disadvantage of these known devices is that only one substance (or mixture of substances) accommodated in the container can be dispensed, so that several containers are required for dispensing several substances (for example, two-component adhesives).
Although it is known that two tube-like devices for toothpaste can be arranged adjacent one another on a stand, this arrangement is unstable because, on removal of one toothpaste tue, the stand holding the other tube can easily fall over.